


Playing with Fire

by DataAngel (TheNinth)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/DataAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Fic_Promptly Side-Quest (Day 1)<br/>For those who want an added bit of challenge, here's a side-quest: Fill for a source you wouldn't normally write. That could mean a fandom you've never written, or one you haven't written for in a long time. </p><p><span></span><a href="http://omens.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://omens.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>omens</b> requested the prompt "Supernatural - Dean - GUESS WHO STILL HAS BOTH NIPPLES!"  I've never written Supernatural fic before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



"Get her down, Sammy!" Dean bellowed. In his peripheral vision he saw Sam pull the young woman down behind the upended table that was going to be an inadequate shield, but still better than nothing.

The demon was reaching out, his scaly fingers brushing against the fabric of Dean's shirt.

He finished the incantation and threw the burning match into the cauldron with less than a second to spare.

The flash was intense. The bright orange glow eliminated every shadow in every nook and cranny of the room. The demon was vaporized. The explosion threw Dean across the room and into the wall. The sound of his impact muffled by the shockwave.

Just as quickly the room returned to normal. Sam gently touched Dora's arm. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He spoke quietly, reassuringly.

Wide-eyed, Dora nodded. "Yes," she replied. Sam heard her speak and was relieved. Neither of them suffered hearing damage from the blast.

Still crouched behind the table, Sam called out. "Dean?"

There was no answer.

Slowly, Sam rose, looking toward the cauldron. No Dean. He drew in a breath and called out again, louder. "Dean?!"

"Maybe he can't hear me," he said and turned to Dora. "Don't move ok? Wait here until I tell you it's safe."

Dora hugged her knees and nodded.

Sam stepped from behind the barrier and then he saw him. Dean. Crumpled against the wall, a torn, burned, and bloody mess. "Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes as Sam poked and prodded, checking Dean's skull for fracture. "Are you ok? Back and neck ok?" Sam was nearly babbling.

Dean pushed Sam away and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Yeah. I think so. Got the cartoon birds circling my head though." He looked down. His shirt was a charred, bloody rag barely hanging from his shoulders. "Aw, man. I loved this shirt."

He ran his hands over the tattered remains, gently prodding his ribs for damage while Sam coaxed Dora out of her hiding space.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, grinning broadly, "Guess who still has both nipples!"


End file.
